BuckBeak's Tale
by Dispatch Rider
Summary: Buckbeak's tale of Harmony. His POV, chap 1-third year only.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't own just playing. I used Book and film to support this So JK Rowling, Warner Bros and all else I am sorry.

Names:

Harry-Ebony

Hermione- Bushy

Ron- Spot Face

Hagrid- Big Man

Draco- Disrespectful

Sirus- Man Dog

Remus-Humanwolf

Others- I will make up as needed

Buckbeak tells the tale from his point of view; Chapter 1 is third year only. With a small twist at the end.

I am one of several of my kind to be presented to the human young. Big Man wants us to "show off" for the human young. Big Man wants to see which of the human young will approach us. All the young except a male I shall call Ebony for the coloring on his head back up. He approaches and gives me respect, seeing this I give him respect and let him pet me. Big Man wants him to ride me, I showed him respect to pet me not ride me, he clings to me until we are over the lake and sticks his featherless wings out as if he could fly without me. Big Man calls and I go back to my herd.

Ebony is taken off my back, the young are now less scared since their leader rode me. Apparently Ebony has two friends, a female I shall call Bushy and a male I shall call Spot Face since he has spots on his face. Bushy tells Ebony she was scared the whole time. Ebony calms her down reassuring her, it is over and he came out unharmed. Both Bushy and Spot Face go to Featherhock who out of all of my females is the quietest. Another male is trying to gain my trust and insults me, I strike. The male I call Disrepectful leaves, Ebony tells me he likes me even more for that. Ebony is my friend.

Things get chaotic after that, I am tied up; my females are taken somewhere else. With my females gone the only company is Big Man, his hound, my food and the occasional visit from Ebony, Bushy and Spot Face. I watch the three; she sticks closer to Ebony than Spot Face. On some visits Spot Face and Bushy are shouting and Ebony is putting up with it. Since my senses are stronger than a human, I can smell she needs to be bred and Ebony is always near her when the scent is strongest. One day, Big Man ties my ropes and chains so tight I am on the post, Ebony, Bushy and Spot Face are here and it is near dark. They leave us until- I see Ebony and Bushy appear right next to me. How I don't know and they want me to go into the woods with them. I turn back to Big Man's home to see an angry man with death all over his face and he is mad since he can't find me. They had saved my life and I am thankful and will give my loyalty till I am dead.

They take me near a tree and tie me up long enough to get a living delicacy- bat meat crunchy with a tender inside, a good snack. As I was eating they moved so quick- a humanwolf howl and I can't see them! I tear into the woods smelling then I see them! Ebony was protecting Bushy from the humanwolf who was going to strike- I got in between and struck him and scared him off, no one hurts my Ebony and Bushy. The Evil Chills as I call them are in the air and Ebony shouts in human tongue and a stag comes out of his stick. Next thing I know, Bushy is put on my back, Ebony gets on in front of her and we fly, as we are flying Bushy is clinging to Ebony for life. I slowly push some of my magic into the two hoping they fall in love. Ebony directs me and they break out a man who smells like a dog, a common dog like Big Man's dog, I shall call him Man Dog. We stop somewhere, the three get off, Bushy stays with me, talks to me, says "You are a good boy" "We need you to go with him, both of you will be protected" I shall protect Man Dog with my life, for my Ebony and Bushy. Man Dog gets back on me and steers me away I call out what humans would say "Goodbye" and we fly into the sky.

I am having a hard time telling this story I am sick and this happened many years ago, So many my Ebony and Bushy's children have children. I shall rest and when I feel better I shall tell you more later.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay chapter two- year four. Buckbeak is hardly in the book. Other than the visit to the cave by Hogsmeade, there is hardly reference so I am going to make up for the time in year five.

It has been months since I saw my Ebony and Bushy. Since then, I have been a companion to Man Dog. We have lived in caves, he would sometimes turn into a dog and steal a meal. I may have fathered a baby on a hippogriff reservation kilometers west of the big stones that housed Ebony and Bushy. Man Dog takes me to a cave close to the big stones. I know my Ebony and Bushy are coming soon. I am tied to the back of the cave. My Ebony and Bushy brought along Spot Face and food. It was cooked birds. I was given scraps and a few with meat on them. All of them seem to be talking, talking about a competition that Ebony is involved with. How can Ebony and Bushy be dancing around their desires? Ebony is just beginning studhood, Bushy is already ready to breed. Spot Face I learned has plenty of siblings All three eventually leave and I am alone with Man Dog again.

Looking back on the cave oh so long ago, that was the day I realized something was not right with Spot Face. I may be old, so old I can hardly fly for it hurts, especially on days like today when it rains. I am in my warm stable, Ebony and Bushy built it for me and the rest of the menagerie, I have my females, then there is the letter birds, and oh I am so tired, I am going to lay in my straw and nap.

AN: I know small and it sucked, but year five I will have more since Buckbeak is in there more.


End file.
